revival
by trisa
Summary: what if neo will not be taken back to the core? what if he found a way to save Trinity? don't read unless you have seen all matrix movies. added chap 3 it is short but i promise soon i will have more. the new chap is called homecoming 1 please review!
1. chap 1: fight back

Don't sue me please I am just a girl whose favorite characters were killed and I want to make it right! Really, these are not mine I will return them. Soon. Sorry to you people who like correct grammar. I beta my own work. This is my very first fanfic ever! I am a newbie. Please be gentle but please review!  
  
Revival The light consumed him. Reaching pulling ingraining every crevice in his body. It was repairing him. Fixing were bones were broken and muscles were weak. Eyes blind and scabbing healed to see anew. It was fixing him it had to, it was a machine. It did not keep promises. It needed a new ONE to serve its purpose. For Zion was going to be destroyed as soon as the ONE was created. It was a machine it did not keep promises of peace.  
The danger was in a few seconds. Neo had to be brought back to life to be transformed into the new ONE. The countdown began. The command was given, and life surged through Neo's veins. His heart pumped, his eyes opened. Then as quickly as life had been put into him it was being erased. Memories flashed as they became null. He lay back to except the inevitable when Trinity's face flashed. His eyes opened. He would not forget her, he could not he refused. His mind strained to hold her faces picture. He relived his memories of her. Of when he first met her in the club. Of when he had held her life in his hands after the helicopter crashed. Of the last time they were together in Zion. Of her face as she died. He would not forget them he fought to hold on to them he felt his grasp slipping "no" he said his voice was steady his intent clear. He would not be erased and she would not be forgotten. He had to escape. He moved one finger, then another, then his hand, then arm, then torso, then legs, and toes. And as his last toe moved all went black. Realization dawned upon him as he muttered "it crashed" he realized that his stead fast refusal to forget and be reinserted was unknown variant in the system of the Matrix. Causing a temporary shutdown. He took advantage. His muscles now repaired, his eyes now seeing. He ran out of the tangle of wires surrounding him ducking his way over and under them. He ran down the plank. The hulls of machines were every were, he had until the system rebooted it's self to get out of machine city and back to Zion. He ran back to the loques only to remember the state of disrepair that it was in. his only choice though was to fix it. Zion's only change relied upon it. He placed his palm on the cool metallic surface of the ship. He felt the power rising in him as it flowed don his arm. The ship seemed almost to expand. The walls grew out drawing the bits of ruined hardware and scattered metal pieces back to where they were with a magnetic force. The ship glowed. And he opened his eyes and stepped inside. Everything was as it was but for a lone figure lying on the ground next to the pilots chair. When Neo saw her he ran to her side and let him self cry. "No, you can't die, I didn't and you won't" he knew he had to save her. That was a given. But how he would save her. That was the problem. An idea struck him. He had brought Trinity back before in the Matrix why not again? He carefully scooped her cold limp body up and carried her to the operator's room. He put her on a chair all while his tears left tracks on his face and drops on hers. He looked at the Matrix on the computer screen. The figure had gone away and all that was left was a brief light spot now and then. He could not save her until the Matrix rebooted. He was willing to wait. He was willing to die for the chance to save her. Another idea struck then. The train station. It was not part of the Matrix and since the train man was part of the Matrix that meant the train station could be bent to anyone strong enough to bend it. He had no operator. He did not need one. He plugged Trinity in with care and went to the computer. He reprogrammed it to follow waves. Brain waves. His. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his. "I will bring you back"  
It was white. No train not tracks nothing just white. He stood on white with her in his arms and he placed her on that white and closed his eyes. She was in code only it was frozen. It had gaps in it were she had been pierced by the sentials arms. He ran his hand over them and made them whole. He went to her brain and connected severed nerves from lack of oxygen. And then he put his hand on her heart. He pumped nothing he tried again and again and again. But it would not beat. "Breathe Trin come on breathe!" then he knew. He bent down and blew. His code was alive and green flowing through her body he pumped. And it did not work. He tried again, crying even more now. And then he felt a brief spasm. Her heart had moved. Then it beat. Once, twice, and then steady. Her lungs filled. She coughed. Her eyes opened "Neo" she whispered. 


	2. chap 2: alive

Revival 2  
  
"Neo" she whispered. Her eyes fluttered and briefly opened. Then they fell shut again. "Trin, come on Trin wake up." Neo knew he had to get her back to the ship; he had to get her back to Zion. There she could receive any medical treatment she needed. But if she would not wake up how could he get her back? "Come on Trin, stay with me." Her eyes fluttered again. Neo would have to take a chance. If her eyes were fluttering maybe she would come too soon if he got her back into her real body. But how to get her back? When he had come here his soul purpose was to bring her back to life. He had not even begun to think about how he might get back. Then he remembered how when he had breathed into her his code had mingled with hers. Maybe he could put a phone to his ear and touch her to get their codes intertwined enough for them both to come back. But there was no phone booth. Neo knew what he had to do. He saw free code shining all around him. He took his hands and swept the code into a new shape. His mind told it what its purposes was and how urgent that purpose was. And slowly ever so slowly and painstakingly a pay phone began to take form. It formed slowly at first. From the base up. Neo could see the glowing symbols become metal. Then it began to ring as the top was still forming. Neo murmured words of love and encouragement to Trinity as he carried her and set her on her feet next to the phone booth. He stood her up supporting her with his arm while his other reached for the ringing phone. He leaned to her and kissed her forehead as he put the phone to his ear. Neo woke with a start. His hand still held Trinity's the only difference was there was a pulse. Neo looked to her face her eyes fluttered as if she was trying to wake. As if trying to wake to show him she was fine. "Sleep Trin, sleep" he told her. He knew she had heard him when her eyes stopped fluttering and she lay still. Tears ran down his face. He knew he had almost lost her. He had lost her. But now was no time for crying. He had to get back to Zion. He looked at her then scooped her up and carried her to the pilot's chair. He then went below deck and brought her some threadbare blankets. It wasn't much but it would help. He looked at her once more. He had bundled her up in all of the blankets he could find she looked so tiny in them, and he knew so differently. He took his place in the chair and turned on the motor. The ship came alive humming with electricity. He raised it up. Taking one last glance at Trinity. She looked peaceful, alive. 


	3. chap 3: homecoming 1

Don't sue me please they are yours I promise I will return them just let me have some fun first.  
  
The ship glided over the machine city quietly. So different then the last time that it had come this way. Everything was dark, even to Neo. Nothing was glowing, but him. He was nervous but so happy he could hardly concentrate on the task of getting them home. Gosh it felt good to say that he thought, get them home. He looked over at her, her face was regaining some color but he still had to get her back to be checked out. He didn't want to think about what came after that. How he would have to tell Zion of the machines broken promise. How it still intended to attack. He only hoped that the machines last attack had not left to much damage that could not be repaired. **************************************************************************** *********************************  
"This is the lougus requesting an open gate" Neo said once more into the static filled line. What if no one made it? He wondered. What if we are the only ones left? He shook his head. Could not believe that, he had to have hope. He brought the ship down and circled the docking bay. He had to get a gate open. He wondered if he could stop machines from attacking could he control other things as well? Suddenly curios despite the situation. Neo looked at Trinity and began to think as hard as he could on what he wanted done. He stared at her and stared at her until to invisible hands gently brushed through her hair and tucked it behind her ears. It drained him though. He smiled; he might be able to open the gate. But if pulling Trinity's hair back took so much out of him, how was he to raise a gate. Then he had an idea. He scribbled out two notes one for him self and one for Trinity. He placed hers on her chest and his on his own. "Let's get this over with" he muttered. With that he set the ship to autopilot and stared at the gate he concentrated and pushed thoughts of how much this needed to happen into his gaze. Suddenly the gate flew up. Neo pressed the autopilot switch and blacked out. **************************************************************************** *********************************  
"Sir, sir a ship just opened the gate and set down!" said a solider to captain Locke. "What's the name of the ship?" he asked gruffly already expecting to find it was a last attempt to finish them all. "The lougus sir says son on its side." The mans eyes opened. "Take me to the ship." A skinny boy had heard this and quickly dashed off in the direction he had seen Mourphous headed in.  
"Are you sure this is exactly what you heard?" "Yes mourphous sir." "Well then Niobe, Link I believe we have some place to be." 


End file.
